Dance with the Midnight
by Warfell of the Damned
Summary: The Deep Darkness has been sealed deep within Hotaru. But the Sailors fear a new threat rising. Odd things are happening whereever Sailor Saturn goes. Will she be able to face the danger? SEQUEL TO THE DEEP DARKNESS. T for violance and mild Horror.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do –not- own Sailor Moon. It's a FAN fiction after all.

**SUMMARY: **It has been three years now since Hotaru has beaten the Destroyer of Worlds, since she has beaten her dark side. All these years, the Sailors lived their happy lives... not sensing a dark threat rising. Hotaru – and Setsuna – thought that the Deep Darkness, which once plagued their worlds, was gone... But were they right?

**NOTE: **Boooyah! Guys, I'm sorry, I was gone for so long. Was taking a break from writing here. But, now I'm back. Seeing that of all my stories, The Deep Darkness had the most interest, I decided to start my second stay here with the sequel. So here – Dance With The Midnight, for you to enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru was sitting on her bed, deep in thought. The past three years, since her rebirth at the Central Crystal, were the happiest years of her life. But in the past few days the dark happening some why started to plague her mind. Each minute, each second those dark memories of the Deep Darkness followed her. Hotaru was afraid. She was afraid because she feared of it starting again.

Hotaru looked up at the ceiling, eyes plain and empty. She was thinking of that day in the Chamber, when suddenly she heard a strange noise. It seemed like somebody was walking in the corridor, wooden floor tiles squeaking. It was strange, since then she was alone. Hotaru rose from the bed and opened the door, looking at the corridor. There was nobody there. Then the floor squeaked again.

-Odd...- Hotaru shrugged.

The girl went back into her room, sat down on her bed picking up a book and opened it.

Hotaru only read a few pages when another odd thing happened. The window suddenly opened, all the glass shattering. The girl jumped and ran to the empty hole in the wall. She saw two dark figures flying into her direction with amazing speed. Hotaru ducked, avoiding the two creatures flying into her room. When she rose and looked closer, she saw Sailor Pluto wrestling a strange demon in all that mixture of lights, flashes and beams.

The girl watched them for a few seconds, not quite sure what to do. The battle ended without her interfering. A few more flashes, and the demon fell screaming in pain, slowly fading away. Setsuna sighed and stood upright. She smiled at the smaller girl and spoke:

-Hello, Hotaru.

-Uhm... What was that all about?

-Yes... sorry about that. I probably scared you with that squeaking. You see, I sent a Scout, an invisible one, to check if you're okay. I believe that demon was stalking you,- Setsuna had a very strange look in her eyes while saying that.

-Yes, well... Thank you.

-And sorry about the window. I'll fix it as soon as I can.

Hotaru chuckled and gazed into Setsuna's eyes speaking:

-Nevermind… Just that you surprised me.

-I was going to visit you anyway,- Setsuna smiled.- However, I didn't plan that it will happen like this. I wanted to warn you.

-Really?- Hotaru raised her eyebrow.- About what?

-This demon wasn't the first one. It was about… the fifth… or the sixth… Last week I saw one of them stalking you. I, of course, crushed it, but decided to keep an eye on you. Hotaru, they have a reason. I don't know what, but they want something of you. You have to be careful. These demons are like nothing I have ever seen before… Very different from the ones we fought in the dark days.

Dark days… Setsuna meant those days, when battles were waiting just around the corner. Right now the Sailors were puzzled by the very small activity of their enemies. However, it only made them happier.

-Thank you, Setsuna. I will be careful.

Sailor Pluto smiled and jumped off through the hole.

Hotaru looked around. The clock got her attention. It was midnight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, well, as you can see, this is only the very beginning. And I hope you liked it. I would be very happy if I would even get those few Reviews which I got from the Deep Darkness! Thank you for reading, folks.

~Warfell


End file.
